


Draw me like one of your french girls

by Halfling



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony watches Titanic with Steve and gets a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [Tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/).

It started innocently enough. Steve had never seen Titanic, and Tony had to correct that. Unfortunately for Steve, it gave Tony a delicious idea.

“Draw me like one of your french girls.”

“Ha ha, Tony, very funny.”

“No, really. Please?” Tony gave Steve his best pouty face.

“You want me to draw you naked? Steve looked skeptical.

“See, I seriously just got hard when you said that. Pretty please?” Steve blushed and succumbed to the fact that he would never be able to resist Tony when he said things like that.

“Okay, fine, but you have to promise to sit still while I work, okay?”

“Of course! Anything! How difficult could that be?

Unfortunately for them both, patience was not one of Tony’s strong points.

Tony positioned himself across Steve’s bed, and Steve sat at his desk to begin drawing. Two minutes later, Tony was already getting fidgety.

“Steve. Steve. Steeeve. Steve. Steve.”

“I’m busy, Tony.”

“But, Steeeeeve.”

“What, Tony?”

“I wanna seeeee it.”

“Not until it’s finished.”

Tony whined in response.

“You promised to be patient.”

“I know, but the anticipation is killing me!”

“You can wait a little while longer, I promise you can handle it.”

Tony mumbled something about “handling it” that sounded very much like innuendo. He sat still as promised for another two minutes before decided he very much could not handle it any longer.

“Steve?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“Why do you always look so angry when you draw?”

“I’m just trying to concentrate.”

“I’m surprised you can at all, I know if our roles were reversed here I certainly wouldn’t be able to.”

Steve grinned. “Well you don’t make it easy.”

“Easy is for quitters. And hard is much more fun.” Tony laughed when Steve blushed again.

After several more painstaking minutes, Steve added the final touches and called it complete. “Are you ready to see it?”

Tony practically flew from the bed to the desk. Steve handed over the sketchbook and waited anxiously for a reaction.

After staring for a moment, mouth agape, Tony finally formulated a spoken response. “This. This is amazing. Steve, it’s perfect.”

Steve let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Glad you like it.”

“Like it? I love it. One thing, though.” He moved around the desk so they could both look at it at the same time. “I think you gave me an extra inch here.”

“Oh, I can fix that—” Steve made to take the sketchbook back from Tony.

“No!” Tony pulled the sketchbook to his chest. “I mean, you don’t have to. Wouldn’t want to overwork you now, would I? Right.” Tony cleared his throat. “But really, Steve, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I wasn’t kidding about you making it hard for me to concentrate though.”

“I’m sorry, I just—” Tony began to apologize but then noticed Steve was smirking. “Oh. Oh!” His eyes got big as Steve’s meaning sunk in. “Care to join me on the bed, Captain?”

“That would be lovely.”

They tore Steve’s clothes off and hopped in, a thrown t-shirt landing on the sketchbook where it lie.


End file.
